GiroNatsu, Space of Ours
by xSufficex
Summary: GiroNatsu, Natsumi is stolten away by Tanorian's! Giroro sets out to rescue her, but, is that all there is to the story?
1. Falling apart

_Ok, sorry this is my first fanfic, so sorry if it's crappily written. ^^; __I don't own any of the character in the story. (Less the Tanorians. ;3) _

_My body… it feels like its disintegrating. _A pink haired girl voicelessly screamed as she was pulled into the spinning black vortex. The last thing she saw was the red keronian Giroro, jumping for her outstretched hand as the blackness wrapped around her face.

"Natsumi!"

Giroro pounded the earth with his fists, how had he not sensed that thing coming for her? Shaking, he stood up and rushed down to Kululu's lab in a blur. "Oh that? I saw that, kukuku." Kululu laughed as he swerved his chair back to in front of the bright screen. "And you didn't sop them? Why?" Giroro fumed, his fingers twitching around the handle of his gun. _I swear, I'm going to shoot this jerk! _"Couldn't." Came the surprising answer. The yellow frog looked a bit mad, a scowl barley visible under the large swirling glasses. "Why's that? I'm sure you could have stoped whatever they grabbed Natsumi with. Some gun or something." Giroro was growing impatient, tapping his foot on the ground. _Every minute I'm wasting down here is another moment Natsumi's with those FREAKS! _Kululu turned his chair back to the red alien and tossed a small button-like object to him. "Kukukuku, if your going there, you as might as well take that. I made it up out of boredom this morning. It will stop them from teleporting around. That is Tanorian's specialty after all! kuku kuku." Clutching the button in his hand Giroro quickly left the jerks room and rushed to one of their ships. "Grrr, I'm coming for you Natsumi!"

Natsumi awoke to find herself in a slightly lighted room. She squinted to see the objects around her, there wasn't much. A few books, a table, and the small bed she was currently on. Groggily she got to her feet and pounded on the door. "Hey! Let me out of here right now!" She yelled at the walls. A girl appeared, playing a game on her phone "Interesting games Pekoponians have!" She grinned the sound effects of the handheld filling the small room. Her pink ponytails flying she rushed up to the girl and grabbed her hand, forcing the alien from the video game. "Hey! I was almost to the next level!" the alien moaned, irritated. Her long hair was a light brown-green, and her eyes were a inhuman glossy blue. Other then that, she almost looked like Natsumi. It took the earthling by surprise, and she dropped the aliens hand. "How rude Natsumi!" the alien scolded "By the way, my names Ren, not that you asked. (Sheesh.)" Ren bent down and picked up the dropped handheld. "You would think you would be grateful, we're bringing you to King Saburo Mutsumi!" Natsumi flinched she hadn't seen Saburo in weeks, was it really him? "Really? S-Saburo-senpai?" She would've probably blushed if she wasn't in the whole 'I'm in an alien space-ship' situation.


	2. For you!

The red keronian glared at the flashing screen in front of him. "Blasted thing! Just tell me where Natsumi is!" The machine blinked back at him dully. "That's just great!" Giroro gowled, he leaned back and placed a arm across his eyes. Space is enormous there's no way I'm going to find her, and who knows what their doing too her! The final thought snapped him back into focus. He looked out the window, and turned a bit white. There was no way, no WAY that that could be the planet they took Natsumi too. The planet was covered in what seemed to be a lush forest, it fit Kululu's description, but nothing ever went right for him!

_"kukuku! The planet will be hard to miss old man, its completly covered in jungle. Oddly enough, it may be green but the planets very dry, their in drought for most of the year. Water is the most sacret element to the inhabitants there. Kuku! I would suggest bringing lots of water with you!" _

Jumping to the wheel, Giroro steered the spacecraft towards the planet and prepared to enter its atmosphere.

Natsumi blinked, the light in the white room was nearly blinding. Saburo bowed slightly in front of her, "Ah Natsumi-chan! You came!" He motioned for her to sit down in the padded chair slightly left of him. She nervously slid into the chair, "Isn't this place amazing Natsumi?" He asked, "All I had to do was draw up a little rain for them and they made me king! Sweet, right?" He twirled the reality pen carefully between his fingers. Natsumi, unable to speak only nodded her head. Ren, who was still standing next to her was blushing a deep red and nervously twitching when Saburo was talking in their direction. _Was that how I used to act? Natsumi cleared her throat, "But Saburo-senpai! Why are you out here? We've been worried sick!" Saburo frowned at that, narrowing his aqua colored eyes slightly. "Eh I doubt many people cared, though I'm touched that you did Natsumi-chan. Truthfully, Earth was just boring, there was nothing fun to do there." He looked bored just thinking about it. "So, I simply took a trip. This place is interesting though." Saburo sighed and turned back to the two, flipping back his silver hair. "It's hard ruling this country all by myself you know." He smiled and reached his hand out for Natsumi, "Will you be my queen, Natsumi Hinata?" _


	3. Unsettled future

**Ah! Sorry that I haven't focused on Giroro much these chapters! I promose that after this one it will be his turn to shine! :)**

**** Hehe, I'm so touched by the kind reviews I've been getting on this story so far. ^^ Tyvm!**

Ren had a look of complete horror on her face, jaw visibly dropping in shock. Natsumi's face lit up bright red. _How many times had she dreamed of this moment? Countless, but it just didn't feel right. _She didn't reach back for his hand as he was expecting. "Is something wrong Natsumi-chan?" He asked leaning forward, Ren scowled, turning her head away from the two. "N-no!" Natsumi replied quickly "Actually, yes…" she let out the breath she had been holding in. "I'm sorry Saburo, I liked you for years… I just, don't anymore. I'm sure you'll find someone else way better suited for you anyway." She gave a sideways glance at Ren then tried to finish it with a fake smile. Saburo's hand dropped to his side, he was looking at his feet, clearly angry with this sudden turn of events. The pretty boy had never been rejected by anyone, it was starting to piss him off the more he thought about it. Ren covered her face with her hands, a smile barley visible beneath the long fingers. "Saburo-Senpai?" Natsumi spoke quietly and reached out for the silver haired boys shoulder. He slapped her hand away and glared at the pink haired girl, "One way or another Natsumi Hinata, you will be my wife. Ren! Take her to her room, make sure to lock the blasted door. I'll take with her again later. I hope you decide to change your mind in the meantime Natsumi."

Giroro's hover craft zoomed quietly over the top of the giant trees. A lush jungle was a understatement, it was almost impossible to get through. The planets sun beamed down harshly on his back, he wouldn't be able to stay above the trees much longer. Brining his hand over his eyes, he noticed that lights were flickering inside some of the trees. "That's why I haven't seen any of the natives!" He exclaimed, one tree loomed over the rest, the lights inside it flickered as some of the aliens rushed through the long hallways inside. "So obvious… It reminds me of something Keroro would do." Giroro shook his head, checking his guns ammo, the keronian aimed for the 2 guards bickering at the towers entrance.

"Gero, gero, gero!" Keroro lifted the gundam he had been building. The door behind him slammed open "GERO! G-Giroro, I promise I was working on our invasion plan! Ah yes perkopon will fall tonight!" Keroro opened his eyes to see Fuyuki bending over catching his breath. "Oh! Its master Fuyuki, you scared me for a minute!" "Gunso! Natsumi and Giroro have both been gone for hours! I can't get a hold of my sister, do you know if they went anywhere?" Keroro twitched, he hadn't even noticed the two were missing. It was odd that Giroro wasn't threatening him about the invasion, and that Natsumi wasn't yelling at him for skipping out on the dishes. "N-not at all! Giroro never told me he was leaving to go anywhere!" Keroro messed around with the Gundam on his lap "Geh! I bet he went somewhere cool without me! How mean!" Keroro complained. Kululu finished the last bit of coding he was writing on his laptop. "I know where they went, kukuku, You really want to know?"


	4. How should I feel?

**So, at last I'm getting this story on a roll! Will be faster paced from now on. :3 Gironatsu on its way! ;)**

It was incredible, he hadn't felt so alive In ages! Weaving between the awkwardly tall Tanorian's, he frantically looked for any doors that might be holding Natsumi prisoner. A shadow was cast over Giroro as a warrior poised his spear to kill. They were not a very evolved species, that was for sure. Spinning around his thick army knife swiftly cut the wooden spear In half, the warrior turned pale and started running the other direction from the keronian screaming something about war demon. Giroro sighed heavily, the hall way was filled with passed out Tanorian's. _I just hope that was the last one, I need to focus on Natumi not these pushovers._

Ren could be heard sniffling outside the door. Natsumi stared at the ceiling of her room, the wood was a bleached white, much like Saburos room was. _When did he become such a jerk? He said he was coming back, I'll just push him over and leave. _Saburo cracked the door open and peeked inside, Natsumi glared back at him. "Ahem." Saburo coughed, "I'm very sorry for my past behavior." Saburo apologized, covering most of his face with that dreadful hat. "Will you accept this as an apology?" He asked showing her a amber-colored crystal hanging on a silver chain. It was beautiful. Seeing it though only made Natsumi more upset "You think you can buy me over with gifts Saburo? I'm not that kind of girl! Now you're going to let me out of this damn tree right now!" She growled pushing past him and heading for the door. "Now, now, Natsumi! No need to be like that is there?" The jewel fell across her neck, as he put it on her. She screamed, the necklace felt like it was on fire. "Hmm, I told you to think over your next answer carefully Natsumi." He whispered in her ear "I told you that you would be my queen one way or another. I don't need you to be conscious for you to sit next to me." Her vision faded out and she was cast into the back of her own mind.

"Natsumi!" Giroro called down the halls, but only his voice echoed back at him. He bit his bottom lip, this place was bigger then it looked. "Ahhh!" Natsumis scream sounded from the doors a few doors away. Corporal Giroro's eyes focused. _How dare they hurt Natsumi, How dare they even get near her! _It took him no less then a few seconds to reach the door her voice had come from. A young female native gasped at him, her eyes red from tears. She made no move to stop him however as she slumped back down against the wall. Giroro blasted the door open…

Tamama as normal, scowled at Moa as she passed out drinks to everyone. Kululu hummed to music in the front seat. "Whoa! I can't believe it! I'm outside my own solar system! How cool!" Fuyuki grinned happily as he pressed his face against the window. Sure, he was worried about his sister, but being the occult fan he was he was way more excited about this at the moment. "Hmm oh yes," Keroro brought a manga up closer to his face. "I always think the stars are cool to look at as well!" He dropped the book and looked at Kululu. "Are we there yet? I'm getting bored!" Tamama raised his hand and quickly agreed with his Sgt. "Nearly, boss!" the yellow frog replied irritably "Kukuku, it should be coming up very soon actually!" He said flicking off the music as a lush green planet began to loom ahead.


	5. Don't stand in my way!

**Sorry for this chapter being so late…**

The smoke seemed to take forever to settle, Saburo glared at the figure walking through it. Natsumi stood half-conscious next to him, her eyes shallow. "Natsumi." Saburo smiled patting her shoulder, "I'll be right back after I deal with this problem."

To say the least, Giroro was more then surprised, and upset, to see Saburo. He then noticed Natsumi's mesmerized stare. "Natsumi! Are you ok?" Giroro shouted, running towards her. Saburo stepped between the two calmly, cutting Giroro off. The red keronian pointed the gun at the earthlings head. "Get out of my way you pekoponian scum." Saburo shook his head, a cocky smile still plastered on his face. "I can't let you near my queen, can I Natsumi?" The jewel around her neck flickered, a un feeling almost robotic voice answered him back "Correct, my lord." Giroro's clenched his fist "Bastard! What did you do to her?" Saburo looked at Natsumi then back at Giroro, "Why, I don't know what your talking about Corporal." "Don't mess with me," Giroro growled, finger twitching at the trigger "You tell me right now, or I'll blow your ugly head off!" Saburo rubbed his head "My, my, such a wild temper." Saburo replied as he silently pulled the realty pen out of his back pocket. Giroro's battle mode finally flicked on, he didn't hesitate as he pulled the trigger.

"Natsumi!" Natsumi removed her hands from her eyes, and stared into the darkness. "Giroro?" she called back, _what has Saburo done too me? Where am I? _She quickly called out to her friend a few more times. No response came her way, _I can't just stay here forever… _Getting up she began to walk carefully, She began to hear mumbling voices, as she got closer, they became louder and louder. "I don't know what you talking about corporal." _Saburo? _"Don't mess with me!" _Giroro… he came all the way here, for me?_ A bright screen flickered on in front of her…

The gang gathered at the front of the ship as they flew over the islands forest. "Whoa! How cool!" Fuyuki and Keroro shouted, trying to take in as much of the planet as possible. "I wonder if they have any snacks here? I want to try them Sgt.! Can I, can I?" Tamama pleaded behind the 2. Red lights began to flash, "Warning! Fuel is low, fuel is low. Please prepare for emergency landing." the ship shouted at the group. Keroro began to shake and smiled down at Kululu "Umm, Kululu? What does that mean?" he asked stupidly. "Kuku! It means we're going to crash…"

"Doro… They forgot me!" Dororo wailed as he walked around the empty base. "That's so mean Keroro…!"


	6. Turn around

The bullets bounced harmlessly away from Saburo as the paper shields appeared. Saburo lost a bit of hair as Giroro slashed at him with his army knife. The human dashed backwards back towards Natsumi "Get away from her!" Giroro shouted as he charged at the silver haired boy.

Natsumi blinked, her eyes adjusting to the bright light. She was staring into the room, the screen was showing what her eyes were. Giroro and Saburo slashed at each violently. Giroro obviously had the advantage over Saburo when it came to warfare, but Saburos reality pen set them almost at even. While she watched them fight she couldn't help but think of all the times Giroro had helped her, even if it meant risking his own life_. I said I didn't like Saburo any more_… Natsumi reflected, _Because… I like Giroro! _The realization hit her fast, and hard. She had not noticed that she had slowly developed feelings for the Keronian Coporal.

Saburo screamed as he tripped over his own feet, Giroro looked down at him. "My, my, looks like I won doesn't it?" Giroro smirked. _Natsumi won't like it very much if I kill him, even if he did do that too her…_ Instead, he slammed the hilt of his knife onto his forehead. The pain was so intense the human passed out immediately. Ren quietly slipped in and watched coldly from the dark doorway. Giroro rushed over to where Natsumi still stood. "Natsumi!" He shouted, shaking her arm. "Natsumi! Please wake up!" He backed off and stared at her unresponsive face. "I don't know what I'll do without you…"

"Giroro…" Natsumi whispered, pressing her hand against the screen. Saburo groaned and slowly shoved himself off the ground, he grabbed the knife and quietly slid towards the red frog. "Giroro! Look out! Giroro! Turn around! Behind you!" she screamed pounding against the screen fiercely.

"_Behind… You…" _Natsumis voice screamed at him. Giroro's eyes widened as he turned around to face Saburos angry scowl, and a blade rushing towards his chest.

"Keroooooo!" Keroro screamed as he clung onto the seat in front of him Tamama and Kululu were smacked against the ceiling as the ship plummeted towards the trees below.


	7. A End for a Start

"Escape pod! Escape pod!" Keroro shouted clawing his way to the back of the ship. The 5 of them stuffed themselves into the small pod in the back, and shot away from the plummeting ship.

Giroro grabbed Natsumi and dodged to the side, swiftly taking back out his knife. "I should have killed you while I had the chance…" Giroro growled at Saburo, who's sword slashed through empty air. The boy shrugged, "Mercy will be you downfall." The ground beneath Saburo gave out as an explosion shattered the side of the tree. He screeched as he reached for any sort of support with his hands. The tree flickered alive as fire danced along the walls. Pieces of the broken space craft glittered down…

Saburo could feel his arms slowly slipping off the edge, the trees bellow him which were once so beautiful, were now his future: a bloody demise. The reality pen was just out of reach, _curse his luck today! Curse Natsumi and that damn Corporal! _A shadow caught his eyes, he looked up to see Rens face looking down at him. _He_ smiled warmly, "ah! Ren there you are! Come and give your ruler a hand would yah? Pull me up!" Saburo shouted at her trying to heave himself up. "Your no Niiejekiia*(Rain God in their language. ;3)" She hissed slowly "You lied to me, and you lied to my people." Saburo spluttered "Y-your not going to let me die are you? That's inhuman!" He started to weep, "It's a good thing I am not human." Ren replied before turning around and marching out of the smoldering room. Saburos hands finally lost his grip on the edge and plummeted down to the dry forest bellow.

Natsumi pounded her fist against the screen, "Let me back!" she screamed "Let me through this instant!" The screen flashed orange a few seconds, suddenly the spell was released and she was sucked back into her own body. She blinked, Giroro stood before her, crushing the jewel in his hand. "Do not worry Natsumi, that will never harm you again. And…" He looked to where Saburo had fallen, "Saburo will never be a problem." Natsumi fell to her knees and hugged Giroro, tears streaking her cheeks. "Thank you Giroro…!" She cried squeezing him.

Giroro was shocked as she grabbed him, he blushed deeply and didn't say a word for a few minutes as they silently held each other. "I-I'm glad that your ok Natsumi." He finally chocked out. She smiled and wiped away the tears "I thought Saburo was going to kill you there at the end! I was so scared!" She told him in a shaky laugh." Giroro grinned back "Hah! That punk? There's no way in a 100 years he would have ever been able to kill me." He stepped out of her embrace then grabbed Natsumi's hand, "We need to get out of this tower."


	8. Don't tell!

**So, our story is coming to an end… :'( I can't thank you guys enough for the awesome reviews and comments you have given me on this. ^-^ If it is asked for, I might do a sequel to this story. Will probably be longer then this one was. :) **

**Please let me know how you liked the story, and constructive criticism is always welcome. ****J**

**Who dosen't like hearing how they could imporve their writing skills?**

The pair shot through the tower, an unstoppable fighting force. They tore through the mass of Tanorian soldiers who demanded a 'rematch'. "How are we going to get off this planet Giroro?" Natsumi asked, gasping for air. Giroro hoped over a fallen alien and stepped through the exit into the lush forest he looked around "That ship was defiantly keronian." He commented, looking for the smoke of a downed escape pod, "which means…" Natsumi blinked, and then got what he was getting at. **"The stupid frogs here!"**

"Ku… Kukukuku!" Kululu laughed sitting on top of the metal escape pod. Fuyuki was talking heartily to a group of young Tanorian's who giggled at his strange language. Keroro frowned, "this is not funny Kululu!" He fumed, waving madly at the yellow frog. "How am I going to save Natsumi, and make her grateful to me like THIS?" He stomped his foot down. "What was that stupid frog?" Natsumi asked shadowing the green keronian. He gazed up "Ah! Master Natsumi! N-nothing at all! I'm glad to see that you are well…!" Giroro walked past the two and stuck his head into the pod "Moa, can you get into contact with Pekopon?" Moa started to type away on the keys in the front. "I got connected!" She replied happily. "Yes! Something goes right today!" Giroro slightly grinned "Get ahold of Dororo, he should be able to get to us." The ninja keronian was skilled in many things; no doubt that he could probably fly a space craft.

- 30 minutes or so later -

The spaceship landed skillfully between the trees in the small village clearing. Giroro helped Natsumi aboard as they got on the ship. Natsumi had never felt so happy to be in one of the Sgt.'s ships before. She just now realized how tired she was as she sank into the chair next to Giroro. He looked up at wher worriedly, "Are you ok, Natsumi?" He asked, "Yes," She replied, "Just tired, been a very, very long day." She moved closer to the keronian then leaned against him. She smiled as she felt his shoulders stiffen in shock, she slowly quickly fell asleep.

When Natsumi came too she was sleeping in her bed. She cast a sideways look at a note that sat on her nightstand. Groggily she picked it up and read it, Fuyuki was just letting her know he made dinner and it was in the fridge. _Oh no, I can't even begin to imagine what Fuyuki could have made for dinner! I don't know if it could even edible… _The scent of sweet potatoes drifted into her room ash she opened the sliding door in her room, it made her drool slightly. Putting on some nicer clothes she walked downstairs, and sat on the porch watching Giroro roast the potatoes in the dyeing flame. He handed her one as he sat down on the brick in front of his tent. They both happily enjoyed the moment together in silence. As she ate the sweet potatoes she looked up at the night sk_y. I think, I'll wait for him to get the courage to tell me himself, _she laughed slightly inside at the thought. She hoped that moment would come soon.


End file.
